My little sister's shizaya tale!
by Meraiza
Summary: My little sister loves Durarara and Shizaya. So she began to write her own little fanfics on the pairs life as a couple. With my help my sister will tell their love tales. She even made a pen name for herself. Please enjoy! Marriage, pregnancy, and BABIES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my younger sister's fanfiction. I indroduced her to the show and she immediatly picked up on Shizaya. **

**Let me make this as clear as possible I made 0 modifications on this. This is all her with no help from he what so ever. This is how I got it when she gave it to me and this is how I'm giving it to you guys.**

**My sister does not own Durarara, it be awesome if she did but she doesns't. She does love ths show though.**

* * *

One day Shizuo was in the park. He couldn't believe it, he thought he was having a wonderful day. Then HE walked up.

Izaya: Hello Shizu-chan! What wonderful weather we're having?

Shizuo: Shut up, BASTERD!

Izaya: Awww, what's wrong Shizu-chan? I thought you were having a GREAT DAY!

Shizuo grabs something very heavy object.

Shizuo: IZAYAAAAA-KUNNN...

Then he THROWS the object! (But people were not so worried)

But luckily poor Shizuo missed.

Shizuo: Damn it!

Izaya: What did you really want to HURT me?

Shizuo: No, I was trying to KILL YOU, dummy. But until now marry me!

Izaya smiled.

Izaya: But you just said you wanted to kill me.

Shizuo: So I can die with you.

Shizuo and Izaya danced and got married.

THE END.

* * *

**? Yeah my sister is weird**

**TShe actually made me act this out for her. With me as Shizuo and herself as Izaya, she even made me dance.**

**And made our brother play the son they had which she said was named Sasuke. I'm not sure how she expects them to have kids but she said Shinra had something to do with it or Izaya just always had that gift.**

**So what do allof you guys thing of my sister's story? Bet she'd want to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello fanfiction people I was NOT expecting my sisters to want to do this again but…..she did.**

**Jazalini: Hi, if you are curious of the weird name, but it is my new name for fanfiction! Also, I've read a comment asking how old I am, so here it goes! I am…8 YEARS OLD!HEHE!**

**Me: On with the story! Oh and Jazalini does not own Shizuo or Izaya.**

**Jazalini: *cries***

* * *

One day Shizuo and Izaya were walking in the park and it started to rain. The two had just to date. So Shizuo started worrying a lot. Then Shizuo's face lighted up. Izaya knew something was going to happen.

Two people on a two part bike passed by. As they came closer to Shizuo and Izaya, Shizuo _PUSHED_ them both. The bike had a basket in the front that said for rent so Shizuo took the opportunity. The two of them got on the bike.

Izaya: Are you sure about this?

Shizuo: Positive! Let's go!

After they rode to Shizuo's place the two riders knocked on their door. Shizuo opened it very seriously.

Rider 1: You stole our bike!

Shizuo: Oh that's because I thought it was for rent.

Shizuo went back inside and got some money and then threw the money at the bikers. Then Shizuo slammed the door shut and locked it.

* * *

**Me: That was short!**

**Jazalini: Shut up I thought it was a good story!**

**Me: It was short and don't talk to me like that!**

**Jazalini: Your mean.**

**Me: *cries* I'm not mean.**

**Jazalini: I'm sorry. *hug***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello!**

**Jazalini: Hi.**

**Me: Okay we don't own Durarara but if we did…..**

**Jazalini: Make the last episode Shizuo and Izaya get married and have kids!**

* * *

One nice evening, Shizuo and Izaya wanted to do something fun.

Izaya: Hey why don't we go to Chucky Cheeses?

Shizuo: Alright.

As they arrived to Chucky Cheeses Shizuo saw something that caught his attention.

Shizuo: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT! ON THE ROOF! LOOK LOOK LOOK!

Izaya obeys Shizuo's command and sees a giant rat sculpture.

Izaya: It's just Chucky.

Shizuo: You mean that creepy evil doll from the horror movie? Doesn't look like him to me.

Izaya: No! I mean Chucky Cheeses, he's the mascot.

The pair goes inside and are shocked by what they see. A bunch of annoying kids running around like idiots while screaming and crying.

Shizuo: WEEE!

And Shizuo runs to the slide excitedly.

Izaya: WAIT! You might not fit!

Shizuo: SHUT UP! I will certainly fit!

Izaya: I doubt it.

Shizuo: What did you say!

Izaya: Nothing!

As Shizuo goes to the slide, Izaya goes to buy some pizza and tries to get milk. Izaya being Izaya succeeded getting milk. Meanwhile Shizuo, who has little patience, was getting very annoyed with all the slow kids.

Shizuo: Hurry up! A line in creating!

Izaya's jaw drops when he sees Shizuo acting like a child. Finally Shizuo got his turn on the slide, he rushes into the slide yelling "WEE!" the entire way down. Shizuo then hits his buttocks on the floor when the slide ended. Then he notices Izaya sitting not too far away.

Shizuo: Yay! MILK! And pizza.

Izaya throws a bottle of Milk to Shizuo which Shizuo catches perfectly. Shizuo chugs the milk down in less than 10 seconds and then throws the empty milk carton back at Izaya.

Shizuo: I have to go pee.

After Shizuo returned they ate the pizza and then they spotted something that the both loved very, VERY, much. Air hockey.. The two males ran to the game.

Shizuo: I call the blue one!

Izaya: I call the red one!

Before they even started the game they argued over who was going to cough up a quarter to start the game.

Izaya: You pay! I don't want to pay! I have to much money to pay! Besides you never pay!

Shizuo: Me! Paying! Ha! I don't even have any money!

Izaya: What about the money from your job? I bet Tom gives you a lot of money!

Shizuo: I'm saving that money! For really important stuff like home and furniture!

Izaya: Well you can live with me for the rest of your life.

Finally Izaya agrees to pay. As they begin to pay Shizuo gets in the lead.

Shizuo: Yay! I'm winning!

While Shizuo was busy throwing his hand in the air Izaya took his chance and easily scored a point.

Even though Izaya got a point Shizuo, in the end, still won. He went up to get a prize. It was a fuzzy, cute, blue teddy bear.

Shizuo: A teddy bear? Really? I was expecting glasses. _Sun_glasses. Eh! Well at least it the color of my sunglasses.

Shizuo then spotted a bike that went up and down.

Shizuo: I want to go on that! Bring your coins!

Izaya: I don't think you'll fit.

Shizuo: If I can fit in the slide I can fit in this.

Shizuo managed to fit, sort off.

Shizuo: it's a little tight but HURRAY ! PUT IN YOU COINS!

When the ride was over Shizuo insisted on going again.

Shizuo: I wanna go again! I wanna go again!

After that fun and weird ride they decided to go home. They watched a movie and ate popcorn at Izaya's place before returning home. Shizuo played with his stuffed bear before gong to sleep.

* * *

**Me: This is weird! My sister is weird.**

**Jazalini: I'm perfectly normal *brushed computer with hair brush***

**Me: Yeah right.**

**Jazalini: Yeah! That is right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Happy birthday! To my sister.**

**Jazalini: Thank you.**

**Me: And as a present I am giving you the ownership of Durarara.**

**Jazalini: Really!?**

**Me: No.**

**Jazalini: *Cries***

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

Shizuo and his boyfriend, Izaya, were going to the grocery store to get some milk for the strong blonde. Shizuo was very excited even if he didn't show, today was his birthday and Izaya said he was going to do something special for him. While in the store Izaya went to go buy some cake mix. He choose the strawberry mix since he knew how much the blonde liked strawberry. Izaya then went to go buy some chocolate icing and fresh strawberries to put on the cake.

The pair went home and started baking the cake. Izaya mixed the batter up while Shizuo watched silently. Shizuo wasn't the best cook so he let Izaya do the work. Izaya pored the sticky batter into the cake molds then popped it into the oven.

Izaya: Now we have to wait 330 minutes for the cake to bake.

The pair decided to watch a movie while they waited, Shizuo flipped through the channels and found an American movie called " The Nightmare Before Christmas" and decided to watch.

Izaya really liked the claymation of the movie and all the dark, creepy settings, Shizuo liked the overall story. It was about a skeleton who wanted more in life and decided to take over someone else's holiday, sounded a bit like Izaya in a way. There was also a rag doll that liked him and could detach he limbs. And a mad doctor that reminded them of Shinra. While watching they heard a familiar beep that meant the cake was done. Izaya went to go take it out and decided to put some mittens on first, he didn't want to burn his hands.

Shizuo: Those are some weird gloves.

Izaya: No they're not.

Izaya's gloves said "I am god!" with a picture of a tiny kitten curled into a ball. Izaya ignoring the comment took the cake out of the oven and popped the sweet bread out of the mold and onto a plate.

Izaya: Do you want to put the icing on?

Shizuo: Yeah.

Shizuo took out the icing and began to spread it on the bread. Izaya helped in order to make sure the spread was even. Izaya may have been a little bit younger than Shizuo but he was a lot smarter. Once Shizuo finished icing the cake Izaya cut up some strawberries. Shizuo took one in his hands.

Shizuo: Want some.

Shizuo didn't realize that the strawberry was over his chest, right over his nipple.

(Me: I do this XD)

(Jazalini: She does…..I do sometimes)

Izaya: Ummm… no thanks I'll just get one myself.

Shizuo: Suit yourself.

Izaya decorated the cake, placing each strawberry piece delicately over the chocolate icing. Izaya then put the cake in the fridge letting it cool.

Izaya: We'll eat it after dinner.

Shizuo: Okay can we finish the movie now.

Izaya: Of coarse!

The pair finished the movie and then ate dinner, once they finished Izaya took out the cake and began to cut the cake. Izaya gave Shizuo a big slice and a small slice for him. Shizuo ate most of the cake and Izaya saw a great opportunity. There was one thin slice left, Shizuo reached out to get it but Izaya was quicker and put the entire piece in his mouth.

Shizuo: Izaya!

Izaya: *chewing* W…wha…?

Shizuo: I wanted that.

Izaya: *chewing* T….to…b-bad….

Shizuo wasn't going to take this trolling, Shizuo cupped Izaya's face and then locked there lips together. Izaya was completely shocked and unable to think properly. Shizuo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Izaya's mouth. Shizuo then suddenly pulled out, leaving Izaya blushed and confused.

Shizuo: Hmmmm…..tasted pretty good. We should make cakes more often.

Izaya just blushed wildly, this blonde was to much for him.

* * *

**Me: Okay the next chapter Izaya and Shizuo get married!**

**Jazalini: Izaya in a dress!**

**Me: Since it's my sisters birthday now about some birthday reviews, as a gift! She'd also really like some followers.**

**Jazalini: Please *puppy eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Okay, wedding time!**

**Jazalini:*singing* Here comes the bride, all dressed in white. Izaya's a dude and he reads Tv guide!**

**Izaya: I don't read Tv guide!**

**Jazalini: Whatever, anyway Izaya-WAIT! Izaya! You're here?!**

**Izaya: Great another crazy person.**

**Me: Well of course. Me and my sister have a lot in common.**

**Shizuo: Wow. Fangirl-ism sure does spread.**

**Jazalini: Ohhh! Shizuo! *Faints***

**Me: Waves paper in front of sisters face* Breathe!**

**Jazalini: *rises from the ground like a zombie* On with the story! Shizuo, Izaya in your positions!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

*The wedding*

Izaya could NOT believe he was doing this. He was currently in a church and was about to marry Shizuo Heiwajima. Of course this didn't bother him one bit. It was what he had to do to get married that he hated. In Japan gay marriage was still illegal, so instead of flying to Los Angeles or something, he had to dress to like a freaking chick! He was wearing a creamy white dress, had on a long black wig, WAS WEARING MAKE UP, and worse of all had two oranges in the dress to make it look like he had boobs.

Izaya was panicking, he was freaking out. He was about to loose his little tiny head. Also in the room with the panicking raven was Erika, who was tied to a chair with rope and had duck tape over her mouth and her friend Walker was guarding her. Erika insisted on coming but this was the exception, she needed to stay tied up. Celty was also there desperately trying to put make up on Izaya's face.

**(Hold still!)**

I'M GONNA DIE!

**(NOW FOR THE LIPSTICK)**

Izaya made a face in horror as the headless women began to put on red glitter lipstick on Izaya's thin lips. For someone without a head she did a pretty good job. Next the headless women tried to put eyeliner on Izaya, failing and giving him a black smudge on his cheek.

**(Oops)**

Meanwhile, with Shizuo…

Shizuo: But why do I have to put a flower in my suit, I'm already wearing a bow tie?

Shinra: Don't are, still have to wear it.

Shizuo: Ugh.

Shizuo did as he was told and put in the flower, it was a little crazy seeing he was about to marry Izaya.

Shizuo: Cant I at least see Izaya?

Shinra: No, that's bad luck.

Shizuo: Great.

_Back with Izaya._

**(Time to brush the wig)**

The headless woman began to comb through the tangled wig.

Izaya: OW! O-Ow!

**(How can it hurt if it's a wig?)**

Izaya: Huff! It still hurts.

Later…

It was almost time for Izaya to walk down the altar, he was so nervous he felt like he was going to die. Shinra's dad was suppose to walk him down the altar seeing as Izaya couldn't ask his dad. The only family he had in invented was his sisters.

"Ready" Shinegan asked as he came into the room.

**(Yep he's-Umm she's ready)**

Shinegan took Izaya and was about to leave when…

**(Wait his veil)**

Celty then placed the veil on Izaya's head and covered Izaya's face.

Izaya: Thanks.

Shinegan lead Izaya down to the altar as the music played.

_Dun Dun Dundun…_

Izaya could hear the murmuring of Shizuo's family members, they didn't even know he was dating anyone . Heck they didn't even think he'd ever marry.

_Who is that? _One feminine voiced asked.

_I don't know. _Replied another.

_She looks a kind of like a guy?_

_Maybe it's just the veil._

_What's her name?_

_I don't know, I didn't see the schedule, maybe it's Mary Kkuupplliinn._

_What? _

Izaya rolled his head deciding to ignore the rest, he had to focus. Through his veil he could see his blonde and a small blush crept on his face, he could feel the heat. Shizuo looked really handsome in his black tux, Izaya himself was wearing a white, frilly dress with white poofy sleeves and a fluffy bottom. He was also wearing white high heels, it was a little hard to walk in them and the fluffy dress didn't help.

Izaya made his way to the altar and stood next to the blonde. The priest began to read the lines as usual only adding to Izaya's nerves.

"May I have the ring?" the priest stated. Izaya's sister, Mairu, came up with the pillow that held the rings. She wore a tux and Kururi was behind her wearing a dress. Shizuo held Izaya's hand.

"Do you Crona take Shizuo to be your husband?"

"I do" Izaya said in a high pitched voice, Erika had suggested that name saying it fit him.

"Do you Shizuo take Crona as your wife?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride"

Shizuo removed Izaya's veil and kissed Izaya's lips.

The pair ran out of the church as expected to begin their lives together.

_Shizuo's place…_

Izaya: That was tiring.

Izaya was happy that everything was done, no more dresses and wigs for him. The wedding had really tired him out.

Shizuo: I love you.

Izaya: Love you too.

The two kissed once more, they weren't a normal couple but they were perfect.

_Three months later….._

Izaya: I'm pregnant.

Shizuo fainted when he heard this.

* * *

**Me: To be continued…**

**Izaya: Great now I'm pregnant.**

**Shizuo: How is that possible?**

**Jazalini: I'll explain in the next chapter *hugs Shizuo***

**Izaya: Back off, he's mine!**

**Me: She's not much competition.**

**Jazalini: *cries***

**Me: Reviews will make Jazalini happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jazalini: Hello everybody! OK, so today's chappy is…..IZAYA'S KNOCKED UP!Thanks Shizuo!**

**Shizuo: Uh, you're welcome?**

**Me: Uh I don't think you should be thanking her, Shizuo. SHE'S A SICK LITTLE MONKEY!**

**Me: why are you wearing a bun? **

**Jazalini: 'cause I practice my gymnastics! Duhhhhhh!**

**Me: Really? **

**Jazalini: You see me all the time! **

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**Jazalini: Yeah she remembers.**

**Me: *see's brother playing with her two puppy plushies that she named Shizuo and Izaya* Hey!**

**Jazalini: On with the story! Wow that was a long chat wasn't it-Wait! Where's Izaya?**

**Izaya: *Made himself a cup of coffee with cream* I was here the whole time.**

**(Me: Jazalini does not own Durarara. Jazalini: *cries*)**

**Chapter 6!**

Shizuo: W-What did you say?

Izaya: I'm pregnant.

Shizuo: *faints*

Izaya: Well he took that better than I thought he would.

Shizuo wakes up thirty minutes later to a raven fanning him with his hands, air blowing in his face.

Shizuo: I had the weirdest dream, you said you were pregnant. But that would never happen right—

Izaya: I am pregnant.

Shizuo: B…..B….But that's not possible!

Izaya: Well we're talking about you and we're talking about me, I think anything is possible when it comes to us.

Shizuo: Well it's true we're not normal but I find it hard to believe that I got you pregnant.

Shizuo: Did you take a pill to get pregnant? Did Shinra help you with this?! Did your sisters help you with this?! This cannot be possible! This cannot be possible!

Izaya: Shizuo you're panicking.

Shizuo: Well how can I not be! I got a guy pregnant!

Izaya: Well you wanted to be part of this family! *the hormones are kicking in*

Shizuo: Okay, okay, I'm sorry Izaya. But you have to admit this is weird.

Izaya: It is but…whatever.

Shizuo: So what are we going to do now?

Izaya: Well, we could go to Shinra.

Shizuo: HIM!Really?

Izaya: Well Yeah! Maybe he can be a big help, I guess.

Shizuo: BUT HE'S CRAZY!

Izaya: Well do you know any other doctors.

Shizuo stared at Izaya with a blank look on his face.

Izaya: Didn't think so.

And so they the pair went to go see Shinra…

Izaya: Shizuo knocked me up.

Shinra: Interesting…...how's that possible?

Shizuo: You tell us.

As Shinra began to evaluate the situation and come to a conclusion by saying a bunch of long words they understood…..well Izaya anyway.

Shizuo: Can you repeat that one more time?

Izaya: Basically it appears I was able to get pregnant because I was just born with this ability.

Shizuo: Well why didn't Shinra just say it like that?

Izaya: Because Shinra likes sounding smart.

Shinra: Any way when did this happen?

Izaya: I don't think you want the details…..

Shinra: Not like that! I meant how long have you been pregnant?

Izaya: Well I started throwing up a lot about a month ago.

Shinra: Okay so you're not that far in, the only thing you guys have to worry about is morning sickness.

Izaya: Well I don't think it will be so bad.

_9 months later….._

Izaya: GET IT OUT NOW!

Izaya was currently in a hospital waiting for Shinra to get his child out. Shizuo and Izaya decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the gender. It would have been a bigger surprise that way. Shizuo was waiting outside of the room hoping Shinra would just hurry up, along with Shizuo there was Kadota, Saburo, Erika (tied up in order to control her fangirl-ness), Walker, Celty, Mairu, Kururi and Simon. Celty also invited three teenagers to come, Mikado, Masaomi and Anri.

Simon: *To Mikado, Masaomi and Anri* Ohh~ Did you come to eat sushi?!

Mikado: This isn't even a restaurant, it's a hospital.

Among the clatter of people Celty went up to Shizuo.

**(Have you chosen a name yet?) **

Shizuo: No since we don't know if it's a girl or boy.

Then Shizuo remembered what Izaya told him before he was taken in the room "You better have a name when I get out"

Shizuo: Okay everyone I need your help.

All of them paused and looked at the blonde.

Shizuo: I have to have a name for the baby so we're going to have a raffle. Put any name you'd like and then we'll pick one from Kadota's hat.

Kadota: What?!

Walker: Dota-chin you have to, for the chibi.

Kadota: Fine.

So they all come up with names. Celty choose Ben for reasons (She didn't know any other name). Erika and Walker put Sasuke because they're otakus. Mairu and Kururi put Iki for some random reason. Simon knew a name, a great name, Simon (Yes Simon put Simon). Kadota put Ben, he copied Celty and Saburo put Kuri. Shizuo also put Sasuke because he liked the way it sounded. Mikado put Taro, Anri put Saika, and Masaomi put Bakyura.

Celty reached her hand into the hat and pulled out one of the slips. She got out Simon and thought_ Really Simon. _She put the slip back and took out another one.

Anri: What does it say?

**(It says Sasuke)**

Walker and Erika: HOORAY!

Meanwhile with Izaya…

Izaya: IT HURTS TOO MUCH! GET THE BABY OUT!

Back outside…..

Shizuo: Did you guys hear that? Anyway so the babies name will be Sasuke.

**(Looks like it)**

Shizuo: Wow I can't wait to see the child.

Three hours later Shinra came out, his lab coat covered in blood.

Shizuo: Shinra is Izaya okay.

Shinra: He's fine, the babies fine to, and it's a boy. He's so chubby~!

Everyone ran into the room to see Izaya lying on the bed, looking tired but happy. He was holding his son.

Simon: Izaya since when do you have Ta-ta's.

Izaya looked at his funny, but then figured it out. During the pregnancy Izaya had developed a tiny chest.

Izaya: Have to feed the baby someway. So Shizu-chan you have a name yet.

Shizuo: Yes I do, his name is Sasuke.

Izaya: Sasuke? Hmmmmm….I like it!

Shizuo: Can I see my son now?

Izaya handed the small baby over to Shizuo.

Izaya: Be careful.

Sasuke opened up his hands his thin fingers outstretched. Sasuke caught hold of his father's finger and squeezed it. Hard.

Shizuo: Looks like he got my strength.

Kadota: Where's Erika? Did we leave her in the hallway?

Walker: Oh yeah~! * goes out into the hallway only to see Erika sleeping and drooling* She's fine.

Shizuo looked at Sasuke, he was slightly chubby but that was normal for babies. He had dark red eyes that looked blacked and black hair.

Shizuo: He looks like you.

Izaya: He got my good looks.

Shizuo: Has my strength.

Izaya: Let's hope he's smarter than you~

Shizuo: You're annoying but I still love you.

And so they all look their time holding and looking at cute little Sasuke.

**Me: Until next time!**

**Jazalini: Reviews are appreciated and fallowers! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Guess who's lazy~?!**

**Jazalini: *snoring***

**Me: GET UP! *pushes Jazalini off bed***

**Jazalini: *lands on other mattress on the floor, drools on pillow as butt sticks out***

**Me: ARG!**

**Jazalini: SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_1 year later _

It was Sasuke birthday and Shizuo and Izaya wanted to make sure their son had a great birthday, they invited all their friends. Unfortunately Shinra was the first to arrive.

Shinra: Congratulations on living an entire year with Shizuo and Izaya without getting any serious injuries!

Shinra was speaking to Sasuke who was trying to fit his tiny pale hand inside his mouth getting it wet with saliva.

Izaya: What's that supposed to mean Shinra! We're not bad parents!

Shizuo: Yeah we not horrible! We're just…..getting use to the responsibility.

Sasuke: Abffyghj! Goo gab abo…blff!

Shinra: Yes you are hungry Sasuke.

Izaya: Since when do you speak baby?

Shinra: Yesterday.

Izaya:….Yesterday?

Shinra: Yeah, yesterday.

Izaya: You learned to speak baby in one day?

Shinra: Yeah.

Izaya: *picks up Sasuke and walks to his room*

Shinra: What is h…..

Izaya came out and walked to the kitchen. Once there he prepared a warm bottle of milk for his son, after that he calmly walked back into the room.

Shizuo: Oh come on Izaya, it's his birthday don't make him fall asleep.

The blonde then goes in the kitchen and pulls out a cup of milk for himself.

Izaya: Okay he's asleep.

_20 minutes later._

(P.S. Shinra is looking in the fridge)

Izaya sat down next to Shizuo as they waited for the guest to arrive. The moment he sat down Shizuo began to scoot closer to the raven. Shizuo put his hand over Izaya's shoulder when…..

Shinra: Hey! *plops down in between the couple*

Shizuo: What the heck Shinra!

Shinra: Hey you guys I was just thinking what kind of person do you think Sasuke will marry?

Izaya:….What?

Shinra: Do you think he'll like boys or girls?

Izaya: Well…I guess it doesn't really matter….

Shinra: Oh sure it doesn't matter…..maybe he'll love someone genderless~

Shizuo: …What?

Shinra: If he does marry a boy do you think he'll get the boy pregnant like Shizuo got you Izaya?

Izaya: Well I'm not sure how that would work…even I don't even know how it's possible that I pregnant.

Shinra: Oh Izaya just say it, you're a freak of nature *Shakes Izaya around*

Izaya: Stop that! I'm getting dizzy!

Shizuo: HAND'S OFF!

Shizuo pushed Shinra away slightly not pushing hard enough to hurt him.

Shinra: Alright alright. I promise I won't touch the scientific miracle we know as Izaya.

Shizuo then did something so bad that Shinra passed out.

_Later…_

All the guest made it and little Sasuke woke up right when the party was in full swing. Everyone loved how small and tiny he was. Everyone spent their time talking, Simon who was still angry that Sasuke wasn't named Simon talked with Celty.

Simon: But why didn't you pick Simon?

**(Random. It was random)**

Izaya: Time for cake!

Everyone crowded along the table as Izaya pulled out a knife. He set the knife down and began to light the candles.

Shizuo: Sasuke put that down!

Everyone turned to see Sasuke trying to the cut the cake all by himself. Izaya took the knife away.

Izaya: No Sasuke. That's not for you.

Izaya cut the pieces of the cake and passed it around, he gave Sasuke a small piece and he ate it calmly. When no one as looking he tried to say a specific word, he curled up his lip and tried his best.

Sasuke: Sh-Shi…Shi…..zz…u…oh. I-I….Izz….Izzzz… …yyy..a

Erika: Were you trying to speak!

Erika absolutely adored Sasuke even though said baby was looking at her as if she was an Idiot. Izaya then came up and grabbed his son carrying him in his arms.

Izaya: C'mon were going with daddy.

Once the party was down Izaya laid Sasuke down to sleep and went to sleep in his room with Shizuo.

* * *

**Me: *blows whistle loudly***

**Jazalini: Huh?**

**Me: It's done.**

**Jazalini: Okay then *goes back to sleep***

**Me: Review.**


End file.
